Dreaming of Adventure
by ecwecwecw1
Summary: A shiny silver and white Eevee, who has dreamed about going on an adventure, decides one day to go outside the area of the forest that she lives and plays. She ends up getting more then she bargained for when she runs into an unknown Pokemon and a trainer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey their. My girlfriend deleted this story and re-posted it. Sorry about the** **Inconvenience** **.**

* * *

Chapter 1

In the Eureka forest, in a bush under a tree, a rare silver and white Eevee curled up around her mother. As she laid there she dreamed about the day she would go on an adventure and see beyond the section of the forest that her people could live and play. The little Eevee ears peaked at the sound of the first gust of wind rustling the leaves of the trees. Her eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the small gleams of light shining through the cracks in the leaves.

Once her eyes had fully adjusted, she immediately turned over to her Espeon mother who was still sleeping. Her purple fur shone with the little bits of light that cracked through the leaves. The Eevee could see no sign of her father. She figured he was most likely going out searching for food.

Feeling full of energy and playful, the little Eevee pounced on her mother. "Wake up" she chirped in her ear, bouncing up and down on top of her mother. "It's morning. Let go out and explore the forest."

The Espeon slowly cracked open her eyes. She let out a long yawn, obviously still tired. She looked directly at her daughter who was still bouncing on her and smiled. "Why don't you go out and play first?" she said sounding still half asleep. "I'll be out in a minute."

A big smile grew on the Eevee's face and in a second she jumped off her mother and was immediately out of the bush. She closed her eyes as the sun hit her silver and white fur, sighing happily at the warmth she felt.

She looked around and noticed her friend, another Eevee with normal brown and white fur was just getting out of his family's bush, not too far from theirs. Quietly and stealthy she snuck up behind her friend. She waited until she was a couple of inches behind him before pouncing on top of him.

"What the heck!" he shrieked before realising it was just his friend. "Hey, get off." He said as he began to struggle.

She giggled before jumping off to stand next to her friend.

"Are your parents up?" she asked as her friend started to get himself up.

"Mum's still resting" he replied. "I think dad is out searching for food."

"Mine too."

"So, wanna play?" He asked, smiling.

"Sure" she said smiling brightly. "Give me a minute"

She quickly rushed back to her families bush. She popped her head in and saw her mother stretching. "Mum, we're going out to play."

Her mother looked over at her and smiled. "Sure, just don't go too far."

"Thanks mum" she said as she turned and went racing deep into the forest, past her friend. "Race ya" she called as she continued to run.

"Hey, wait for me!" he cried, chasing after her.

* * *

The fox like Pokémon tried to stop herself from snickering as she watched her friend walk right past her hiding place for the fifth time now. Every time they played hide and seek she would find him almost instantly but she always found the best hiding places. It would take him ages to find her.

She wondered, when he did eventually find her what they would do next. Knowing her friend he would most likely still want to play some more even though they had been playing for god knows how long already.

What she really wanted to do was to go exploring. She wanted to go deeper into the forest and see if the trees looked any different. She wanted to see if there were other kinds of berries in the forest. She wanted to see what other types of Pokémon there were.

The problem is though her friend would never let her. He was always too careful and listen to everything the adults said about not going out on their own and how it's dangerous out there. Sometimes she wondered which one of them is the real boy.

It also didn't help that she was a rare breed of Eevee and as her father said she was a prime target for Pokémon trainers that might be making their way through the forest. Which made her friend very protective of her when they went out.

Originally she would get around his worries by acting all cute until he caved. However now he was starting to see through that and would cut off the conversation before she would get the chance.

"Boo."

The little Eevee, who had been distracted by her thoughts jumped in the air and turned around to see her friend, obviously caught by surprised.

"Would you not do that?" she snapped.

"That's for pouncing on me this morning." he replied.

She poked her tongue out at her friend who just giggled at the childish action.

"So, what do you want to do now?" she asked.

"Let's play another round. This time it's my turn to hide." He said brightly.

The Pokémon sighed. It was just as she expected. All he wanted to do was play. He never wanted to go out and see anything. Well today she decided she was going to take a chance and she was going whether he agreed to come or not.

"I got an idea," she said. "Why don't we go exploring?"

He frowned obviously not fond of that idea.

"You know what our parents wi-"

"I know, I know" She cuts him off. "Come on. We won't go far. We will just go and see a little bit of the forest,"

He looked away, still clearly not keen on the idea but obviously thinking about it.

"Look I really don't thi-"

"Pleaaaaaaaase," she said as cutely as possible.

He looked at her before giving a long sigh. "Alright" he said.

A sly grin broke on her face. _'Looks like I still got it'_ she thought.

"Come on, let's go!" She called as she dashed into the forest.

"Wait up!" He called, as he ran after her.

* * *

"H-hey! C-can you st-stop for a m-minute?"

The silver Eevee stopped and turned around to see her friend panting heavily.

"You are really out of shape." She told him.

"Y-YOU JUST NE-NEVER RUN OU-OUT OF ENERGY!" He snapped through his pants.

She just brushed off the comment and turned to face the forest.

"Come on, let's go."

"Wait!"

She turned back to face him, feeling irritated. "What now?" She asked.

He took a moment to relax his breathing before replying "We're at the edge of our part of the forest."

She looked around and noticed he was right. They were right next to the Oran berry bushes where their side of the forest ended and where the other unknown Pokémon's side of the forest began.

"Come on, let's go back. I'm sure our parents are wondering where we are." Her friend said.

She knew he was probably right but they had already come this far. She wasn't ready to turn back yet.

"Come on," she pleaded. "Let's go a little further."

"No"

"Pleaaaa-"

"No." He said serious. "We need to go back."

"Vhat are yoo two doong."

They turned around to see her father, a black and yellow Umbreon, standing with a branch with a bunch of sitrus berries on it, in his mouth.

"No-nothing," her friend statured, obviously afraid of getting in trouble for being this far into the forest.

Her father eyed them suspiciously, placing the branch down. "You weren't planning on going outside our section of the forest, were you?" He asked.

Her friend paled. "N-no. We we-were ju-"

"I wasn't talking to you," he cut him off. "Were _you_ planning on going outside our section of the forest?" He repeated, staring right at his daughter.

She looked away. She would not feel guilty. She hadn't done anything wrong, yet.

The Umbreon sighed. "It's dangerous out there, especially for you. You're still too young and inexperienced in battle to defend yourself if something goes wrong."

"Yeah, yeah." She replied, clearly not really listening.

"Look at me!" He said sternly. She immediately looked him directly in the eye, knowing not to be disrespectful when he took that tone.

"Promise me you won't go any further."

After eyeing him down for a little bit she realised that she wasn't getting out of this without promising her father. "I promise," she said through a sigh.

Her father kept staring at her for a moment before a smile broke out on his face.

"Good." He said. "You two should think about heading back. It's going to be dark in a few hours." He picked up the branch and then headed off.

As soon as they were sure he was gone, they both relaxed.

"Want to head back?" Her friend asked.

She frowned. "You go ahead. I'll catch up."

Her friend eyed her suspiciously, obviously not trusting her. She supposed she couldn't really blame him. She was a bit of a trouble maker.

"You're not going to do anything stupid, are you?" He asked.

"Don't worry. I promised, didn't I?" she said rather disingenuously.

The male Eevee glared at her, not amused by her tone of voice.

 _'Now he is acting like my father,'_ she thought. She was getting real sick of people treating her like a kid. However, she realised that getting mad at him wasn't going to help her case.

She took a deep breath and as calmly as possible said "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything. Please, can you just leave me alone for a bit?"

The brown and white Eevee just stared at her for a moment before giving a small nod. He turned around and started heading back to their bushes.

Once she was sure he was gone she turned back to face the part of the forest that was _'dangerous'_ and really started to think about it.

On the one hand she had no idea what was out there and her parents will surely be mad if she went further into the forest. Especially after she promised her father she wouldn't.

On the other hand she had gone this far into the forest before and nothing bad has ever happened. What harm would going a little further do?

 _'It's dangerous out there, especially for you.'_

The words of her father played in her head. She knew that she was a rare kind of Pokémon. She had never seen another Eevee like herself. But she never saw any trainers in the forest. Not that she knew what a trainer looked like.

Deciding that she had nothing to fear, she started walking into the forest. Excited what she was going to see.

* * *

To say that she found this part of the forest disappointing would be an understatement. She had been walking for at least an hour and in that time not only had she not seen any new Pokémon but all the berry bushes and trees looked exactly the same as in her part of the forest.

 _'How boring'_ she thought.

Noticing that it was starting to get dark, she decided to head back. If she didn't get back soon her father might find out and then she'd be in for it.

 _Crack._

A sound of a branch breaking snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned around before freezing. Standing right behind her was a Pokémon that was black and orange, with a stylized bone on its head.

A million thoughts raced through her head as the Pokémon continued to stare. How long had he been following her? What did he want with her? Was it a wild or a trainers Pokémon?

Taking a deep breath, the Eevee calmed herself. She needed to think this through.

The Pokémon wasn't attacking. Maybe it was just walking through. There was certainly no harm in asking was there?

"U-um, excuse me. What are yo-"

She immediately stopped talking when the Pokémon started charging at her. She turned around and started running as fast as her little legs could carry her.

As she ran she could hear the Pokémon barking "Get back here!" Clearly he was right on her tail. She just kept going, desperately trying to move faster.

She turned left, hoping to lose the Pokémon but stopped immediately when she saw a rock wall right in front of her.

Before she could even think about doing anything, she felt something crash right into her, sending her flying at the wall with a smack.

As her body hit the ground she saw the Pokémon slowly approaching her. _'I'm going to die.'_ She thought as she closed her eyes, too terrified to watch.

Then she suddenly heard some barking. At first she thought it was the Pokémon trying to scare her. Then she noticed there was two voices barking.

"Leave this Pokémon alone."

"Get out of my way."

She opened her eyes to see a similar looking Pokémon standing right in front of her. A bigger one with horns on the back of his head.

 _'What is happening?_ She thought. _'Why is this Pokémon protecting me?'_

Suddenly, the bigger Pokémon sent a blast of fire from its mouth at the other smaller one who ran away as fast as he could.

The last thing she saw was the bigger Pokemon turning around to face her before she passed out.

* * *

She felt something stroking her fur. _'It must be mum,'_ she thought. Eevee wondered if the whole experience was just a dream.

The silver and white Eevee blinked her eyes sleepily. She noticed that it was very dark. She wouldn't be able to see anything if it wasn't for the glow of the fire.

 _'Wait, fire?'_

She looked around and noticed she didn't recognise this part of the forest.

 _'Where am I?'_ She thought.

"So you're finally awake?"

She froze at the sound of the voice. The Eevee looked up and saw something she had never seen before.

As the thing tried to stroke her fur again she immediately jumped away. She tried to look scary but suddenly collapsed in pain.

"Hey, are you alright?" It asked.

"Who are you?" she growled, trying to sound intimidating.

"Why don't you calm down?" She heard someone growl from behind her.

She turned around to see the Pokémon that stopped the one chasing her, laying down.

"Where have you taken me?" She demanded weakly.

"That's not a nice way to talk to the one who saved you." He said, obviously not impressed with her.

"Leave her alone Houndoom. She's obviously scared."

The Pokémon growled a little before obeying.

Eevee's eyes widened. This must be a Pokémon trainer, a human.

Before she even had time to think, the human stood up and walked over to her. She tried to move but her legs were too weak. As it crouched down in front of her the human pulled out something purple and grey out of their pocket.

 _'Is that one of those things that they use to capture Pokémon?'_ She thought.

Unable to do anything, she watched in horror as the human started spraying something at her.

"There you go," the human said as it stopped spraying. "You should be all healed now."

Eevee looked at it confused. She stood up and didn't feel any pain at all.

 _'Why did it heal me?'_ She thought.

Suddenly her stomach started growling. She hadn't eaten all day.

The human started laughing as it put the purple and grey thing away. The trainer then walked over to something grey and reached inside it.

The Eevee immediately tensed up, wondering what it was doing.

"Relax," growled the Houndoom. "She is just getting you something to eat out of her bag."

The human then pulled two things out of the "bag". She placed something round and silver in front of her and poured some small little brown cubes in it.

 _'What is this?'_ she thought, giving it a sniff.

"Try it," the human said. "It's good."

She took another sniff before taking a bite out of one of the cubes. It tasted like a mix of berries. Liking the taste, she kept eating.

Once she had finished the human took the round thing away and placed it back in the bag.

She then turned to face her Pokémon. "Alright Houndoom, put out that fire." She commanded.

The Pokémon obeyed, kicking dirt on the fire until it was out.

The human then pulled out a round object from its waist. "Thanks Houndoom. Return," in a red beam of light the Pokémon disappeared.

She then walked over to the Eevee and much to her horror picked her up. She immediately began struggling, not liking the feeling at all.

"Calm down," said the human as she stroked her fur with the hand that wasn't holding her.

The human then walked inside what looked like a big, red shelter. Once inside the human then put the Eevee down, who proceeded to growl at the human.

"Calm down," the human repeated, crouching down in front of her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Eevee continued to growl, still not trusting the human.

The human just sighed as it got up and walked over to the other end of the shelter.

"Look, I'm not going to catch you," said the human as she laid down and wrapped herself in a green material. "You're still too young to be battling and you probably still live with your family. Besides, I don't catch Pokémon that don't want to be caught. My Houndoom found you injured in the forest. In the morning we will see if we can find your parents. For now you should get some sleep."

With that, the human closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Eevee eyed the human warily before relaxing. She figured the human had given her no reason not to trust her so far. She wrapped herself in a ball and attempted to sleep.

* * *

She was shivering.

Normally when she slept she had one of her parent's body heat to keep her warm. This was the first time she can remember sleeping alone and she was cold.

She opened her eyes and looked around for something to keep her warm. The only thing she could see was the human sprawled out on the floor.

Realising there was no other options, she walked over and curled up next to the human. She then felt an arm wrapped around her.

Eevee looked up but the human's eyes were still closed. Deciding to ignore it, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

When she woke up she couldn't see the human anywhere. It can't have been a dream. The red shelter was still there. After having a stretch she walked out of the shelter the same way she remembered the human came in. When she walked out the sun shone right in her eyes. Clearly she had been asleep for a long time.

"So, you're awake."

She looked over and saw the human smiling, with the same silver bowl and same food from last night right in front of her. Eevee quickly ran over to the bowl and ate the food.

"Alright, you finish that and I'll put the tent away," the human said.

It didn't take long to finish the food. When she looked over at the human the red shelter was gone.

The human walked over and picked up the silver object and put it in her bag. She then pulled a ball, like the one from last night, from her waist.

"Go, Houndoom." She commanded, as the ball opened and in a flash of red light, the Pokémon that saved her appeared. "Alright Houndoom, take us to where you found this little fella."

Houndoom immediately started walking off as the human and Eevee started to follow.

While they were walking, Eevee remembered that she hadn't actually thanked Houndoom for saving her last night. She speed up to walk next to the Pokémon.

"U-um, ex-excuse me," she said, timidly.

"What?" Houndoom growled.

"W-well, I want t-to th-thank you f-for saving m-me."

Houndoom stared down at her for a moment before smiling. "No problem."

A few second later Houndoom stopped.

"This is the place," he barked.

"Well it doesn't look like there are any Pokémon around here," the human said. "Can you find your way back from here?"

Eevee looked around. She didn't recognise where she was at all. She was busy running for her life last night that she didn't make time to remember her surroundings. She looked up at the human and shook her head sadly.

The human then proceed to pick her up and stroke her fur. "Don't worry," she said "We will find your home."

Eevee strangely found comfort in her words, relaxing into the touch.

"Houndoom, see if you can pick up the trail of where this little guy came from," the human commanded.

Houndoom sniffed around on the ground before he started to walk with his trainer following.

"So, I haven't introduced myself, have I?" The human asked as she continued to stroke her fur. "My name is Lisa."

Eevee looked at her in confusion. Was she expecting her to talk back?

The human smiled, looking down at her. "So Shiny, I'm wondering why you were out on your own?" She questioned. "I know. I bet you wanted to go on an adventure and something happened."

Eevee's eyes widened.

"I'll take that as a yes," the human said. "You know when I was a kid all I wanted to do was go adventuring but my parents always told me it was dangerous out there."

 _'Sounds like my parents,'_ she thought.

"I never really listened though and one day I decided to go out into the forest and look around. To be honest it wasn't exactly what I was expecting. Then I was attacked by a wild Pokémon. I thought I was in trouble but my dad found and saved me. Of course I got in trouble anyway for going off on my own."

 _'Damn it.'_ She had forgotten about her father. She wondered if he would be mad. She did disobey him and go into the forest.

"But I didn't let that stop me. I trained hard and once I was old enough to be a trainer, I was able to handle myself on my own." She continued. "I hope you don't let this experience change you either, Shiny."

Eevee didn't understand. Her parents had told her to be afraid of humans because they are just greedy creatures, who would only be interested in her for being special. This human, "Lisa" seemed nice.

Eevee was brought out of her train of thought by the sound of something in the distance.

"Eevee, Eevee."

 _'Was that?'_ Eevee thought.

"Eevee, where are you?"

 _'It is.'_

She jumped out of the human's arms and started running in the direction of the voice.

"Wait." The human cried.

She didn't listen as she continued in her pursuit. It didn't take her long to find just what she expected. Her father looking around for her desperately.

"Dad." She cried happily as she went running towards her father.

Her father turn around to look at her. "Eevee." He said, sounding relived.

"Dad, I went into the forest and I was chased by a Pokémon but I was saved b-"

Eevee never finished what she was saying. A loud smacking sound cut her off, making her head whip ninety degrees.

"Do you know how dangerous that was? I have warned you about going into the forest. You promised me and you still went."

Eevee looked down at the ground. Her dad was really angry.

"There you are."

Eevee looked around to see Lisa and the Houndoom. In an instant her father was in front of her growling. The Houndoom immediately got into an attack position, growling back.

"No." Eevee cried, getting in front of her father. "They saved me."

"Did it capture you?" he demanded to know.

"No."

"Well since you found your family we'll just leave then." Lisa said.

Eevee turned around to see the human and the Houndoom turn to leave. She felt sad. She didn't want them to leave. She may have only just meet Lisa but she felt a weird kinship with her. She was someone that understood her and now that she had finally meet someone like that, she wanted her to stay. At least for a little longer.

She ran over and stood in front of the human, blocking her way.

"What's the matter?" She questioned. "Don't want me to leave?"

Eevee nodded.

"Sorry but I have to."

Eevee looked down sad. She then felt the human run her hand through her fur.

"But my home is near this area. So when I am back from my travels, I will come visit you sometime, alright?"

Eevee looked up at the human and then gave her a big smile.

The human smile back before getting up and walking off with Houndoom. Once they were gone Eevee turned to face her father.

"Come on," he said. "We need to get home. Your mother is worried sick."

Eevee followed her father, not wanting to get in anymore trouble then she was already in. She wondered if she would ever see that human again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2 years later

"Here I come."

The brown and white Eevee came charging at her friend with a quick attack. A white glow surrounded the Eevee, helping the small Pokémon pick up speed.

The silver and white Eevee moved, dodging the attack before racing forward with a tackle attack. The other Eevee barely had time to regain it's footing before being hit in the side by the full force of the silver and white Eevee's body, sending it flying into a tree.

The silver Eevee then went charging at her friend with another tackle to finish him off. Before the attack could hit however, the brown Eevee launched a swift attack right at her. Not having enough time to dodge, the attack hit her head on.

The brown Eevee then went charging at her with another quick attack. Still too stunned from the swift attack, the brown Eevee hit her, sending her skidding across the ground.

The silver Eevee struggled to stand up. Eventually she found her footing but realised she was in no shape to battle.

"You win," she said, sighing in frustration.

Her friend approached her. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, just out of energy,"

"Hold on," he said, his voice full of concern. "I'll be right back."

The brown Eevee headed into the forest. The silver Eevee watched him go, feeling irritated at her loss.

After that day two years ago with the wild Pokémon and the human, the silver Eevee had been training so that she would be able to defend herself the next time something happens. At first she had asked her father to train her but he refused, saying she wasn't ready. Although she suspected he didn't want to train her because he didn't want her to go.

So she had started training with her friend in secret. At first she won most of the matches with her friend but recently, in the last year, her friend had started training with his father. He had taught him techniques that were way out of her league. Now she couldn't win a match no matter how hard she tried.

 _'Damn it'_ she thought, stamping her foot on the ground. She was frustrated. She even tried training on her own when she wasn't training with her friend but without anyone to help her master the moves she wasn't making any progress. She had tried asking her friend to help her to learn the moves she was having trouble with, like quick attack and swift. He however, was worried that if her dad were to find out that he taught her those moves, he would talk to his parents and he would get in trouble. He was already taking a risk training with her in the first place, which she was grateful for.

Speaking of her friend, she could see him coming back with an Oran berry in his mouth. He came over and place the berry on the ground in front of her.

"Eat this," he said.

Not needing to be told twice, she quickly ate the berry. Once she finished the berry she felt all better.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

"You came close that time."

She glared at her friend. "Don't patronise me."

"I wasn't," he insisted. "You did very well."

She continued to glare at him, trying to find the lie in his words. Her gaze softened when she realised there was none.

"Thanks." she said.

Her friend looked to the side, his eyes looking sad. "My father talked to me today."

"What about?" she asked curiously.

He let out a sigh. "My father says that if I want to, I'm allowed to leave whenever I want."

A big smile grew on the silver Eevee's face. "That's great." she said.

Her friend didn't respond. He just continued to look at the ground sad.

"Do you not want to leave?" she asked.

"Not really," he admitted. "I don't think I'm ready and besides, I would miss you and my family."

She wasn't really surprised by his reluctances. He was always comfortable with his life and never really showed much interest in going out anywhere into the forest. Still, it seemed like a waste for such a strong Pokémon to just want to stay home.

"You know," she started "No one is making you leave but there is more to the world then this part of the forest."

"Yeah, you would know that." he snapped. "And look what happened to you when you went out into the forest."

The silver Eevee bristled at his attitude. "Don't get angry at me just because you're scared to go out there." she said. "There is a big difference to me back then and how you are now and as I said, no one is making you leave. All I'm saying is you should be grateful that you have the option to leave. I don't."

The brown Eevee looked down at the ground. "Sorry," he said quietly.

"Whatever," she said. "Just think about it ok? It's a good thing that your father thinks you're ready to leave. Besides, you've got to grow up sometime and if you ask me, you should take this opportunity and shouldn't worry about the risk."

There was a long silence between them.

"You know," her friend started, breaking the silence. "You could try talking to your dad."

She glared at her friend again. "I've tried." she said, annoyed. "He won't listen to me. He says I'm not experienced enough in battle and when I confront him about how he won't train me, he just ends the conversation. I'm so sick of it."

"It's not like you to give up," her friend teased.

Her glare intensified.

"Now who's getting mad?" he said. "All I'm saying is there is no harm in asking again."

She looked at the ground, annoyed that her friend was right.

"Come on, it's getting late. If we don't get back soon your dad might suspect we're doing something and come after us." he said as he started heading back in the direction of their home.

She looked around and noticed the sun was going down. She quickly followed after her friend.

* * *

When the silver Eevee opened her eyes the next morning she noticed that it wasn't that bright. Clearly she had woken up early. A rustling noise got her attention, she looked over and saw her father leaving the bush. Probably to go looking for food.

 _'There is no harm in asking again.'_

The words of her friend rang through her head. Feeling a new sense of determination, she got up and quickly followed after her father.

"Hey dad," she called as she exited the bush.

He turned around to face her. "You're up early." he said.

"Yeah. Um, listen," she started, not sure how to begin this. "Could we um, talk for a bit?"

He instantly had a frown on his face. "If this is about you wanting to leave, I don't want to hear it."

She wasn't surprised that he already knew what she was going to talk about. She hadn't really started a conversation with her dad lately and when she did, she was normally in some way or another bringing up this subject. Still, it didn't make her feel good with him dismissing her without her even mentioning it. "Look dad, all I'm saying I-"

"We've been through this before. You're not rea-"

"Well whose fault is that?" she yelled, cutting him off. She was so sick of him ending the conversation with that. Well not this time. She was going to make him listen. "You are the one that refuses to train me."

"You're not ready for me to train you."

"Why?" she asked. "Because I'm a girl? Because I'm a different colour? That's ridiculous. The only reason you won't train me is because you don't want me to leave. You know that without proper help I'm not going to get anywhere at my age, despite how much I might train." her eyes widened when she realised what she had just said.

"What do you mean 'how much I might train'?" he asked, sounding serious. "Is that what you've been doing with your friend, when you go off to play?"

"No," she replied quickly, unable to hide the panic in her voice. She had to think quickly before he saw through her and her friend ended up getting in trouble. "I have been training on my own whenever I get the chance. I tried asking him to help me train but he won't."

He kept staring at her, obviously trying to look for anything to give away whether she was lying or not. She just kept her expression neutral, hoping she wasn't giving anything away.

"Well I'm glad that your friend has some sense," her father said. The Eevee held back her anger at the supposed unintentional insult. "Still," her father looking both disappointed and slightly angry. "I'm not happy that you have been disobeying me and training on your own. I thought after your experience two years ago you would've learnt to listen."

"Well, if something happens when I'm out in the forest playing, it would be good for me to be prepared, right?" she retorted.

"If anything happens here, I will protect you," the Umberon said with what sounded like a bit of cockiness in his voice. "And if I'm not there, your friend can protect you. I have seen him train with his father. He has a good knack when it comes to battle. You have nothing to fear as long as you stay on this side of the forest."

"Yeah, but what if so-"

"I think you've gotten yourself in enough trouble." he said, cutting her off. "I'm already trying to decide what I should do about you going off and training on your own."

She felt her temper fleer up. She wanted to tell him that he was being unreasonable and she was sick and tired of putting up with this attitude every time they had this conversation, but she bit her tongue. He was right, she had already gotten herself in enough trouble. "Fine," she said, trying to stop any of the irritation that she felt from seeping into her voice.

A smile broke out on the Umberon's face. "Good. Now I'm going to go get food. I'll see you this afternoon." with that, he walked off. She just stood there, annoyed that the conversation didn't go as planned.

"Hey,"

She looked over to her side to see the voice was coming from her friend.

"Did you hear all that?" she asked. Her friend nodded.

He looked down with a slightly guilty look on his face. "Sorry," he said quietly. "I shouldn't have got you t-"

"It's fine," she cut him off. "You were right. There was no harm in asking. There was just no benefit in asking either."

There was a short silence between them before her friend said "Want to go and train?"

She looked over at her friend in surprise. He never was the one to suggest that they go train. He would try to avoid the subject to stop her from thinking of doing it, as futile as that maybe.

 _'He must feel bad'_ she thought to herself. She was about to agree before she heard someone call out "Is anyone there?"

Her ears immediately peaked at the sound of the voice, recognising it immediately. She immediately started heading to the direction of the voice.

"Wait" she barely heard her friend call out. She kept running, excited to see the person the voice was coming from.

She ran until she saw a familiar looking Houndoom and human in front of her. She immediately went over and started rubbing her face against the human's leg.

"Hi, Shinny," the human known as Lisa said as she bent down to rub her hand on the silver and white Eevee's head. "How have you been since I last saw you?" She asked.

"I've been good," The Eevee chirped happily. In the last 2 years she had only seen Lisa and the Houndoom three times, including this time. Her father and friend didn't like it when she came. The first time she visited, her father watched them when they were together, like a Ferrow. However, after how she helped her the first time they met they trusted her not to catch her.

Lisa smiled. "That's great," she said. "Why don't you come here and eat some Pokémon treats while I tell you about the latest journey I've been on?"

The silver and white Eevee immediately nodded her head as the human went through her bag looking for the "Bowl" as she had learnt it had been called. She also looked for the food.

Once she got them and place the food in front of her, she started eating. Lisa went on for hours about her adventures in a place called the "Honnen region" she talked about all the Pokémon she caught, all the people she battled and how she came in fourth place in something called the "league".

"So now I am here for four days and then I am heading to the Sinnoh region" she said, finishing off her story. "So what are you going t-" Lisa started before turning around to look at something. The silver and white Eevee looked over in the same direction and noticing her friend staring at them nervously.

 _'Has he been staring at us this whole time?'_ she thought.

"Hey, come here," Lisa called. The brown and white Eevee looked even more frightened and immediately tensed up.

The silver and white Eevee giggled at her friend's nervousness. _'If he is this afraid of one trainer, maybe he shouldn't leave'_

"Come over," she called to her friend. "She won't do anything."

Her friend hesitated but eventually came towards them.

"Hey, are you ok?" The silver and white Eevee asked.

The brown and white Eevee nodded, still looking at the human out of the corner of his eye. "Want to go have that battle now?" he asked, clearly trying to get her away from the human.

The silver and white Eevee thought about it. She did want to battle but at the same time she didn't get to spend much time with Lisa as it was and she wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. Before she could reply however, the human spoke up.

"Are you guys going to have a battle?" she asked. Both Eevee's looked up at her in shock. "I'll take that as a yes. I don't suppose you mind if I watch do you?" she asked.

She looked over at her friend who didn't look very happy with the idea. She gave her friend a pleading look. He groaned before giving her a nod. The silver Eevee smiled before looking up at Lisa and gave her a nod.

"Great, let's go," said the human as her, the Houndoom and the silver Eevee got up and followed the brown and white Eevee to their normal training area.

* * *

"Ready?" asked the brown and white Eevee.

The silver Eevee looked over to the human and the Houndoom, who were sitting down ready to watch. She turned around to look her friend straight in his eyes. "Ready," she said.

Her friend fired a swift attack right at her. She quickly jumped out of the way and started charging at him with a tackle attack. He jumped out of the way and got her with a bite attack. She started shaking profusely, trying desperately to get him off. Eventually she is able to get him to let go and she quickly followed up with a tackle attack, hitting him dead on.

The brown Eevee stumbled to get his bearings while the silver Eevee charged at him again with another tackle attack. He recovered just in time to dodge and fired a swift attack at the silver Eevee, sending her skidding across the ground.

The brown Eevee then went charging at her with a quick attack. The silver Eevee got up and started running head on into her friend with a tackle attack. However, when they collided, the force of his quick attack was stronger than her tackle and she went flying into a tree.

He then fired a swift attack at the silver Eevee to finish her off. She tried to intercept with her own swift attack. However, even though her swift was able to hold back his attack for a short time, she has never been able to maintain the attack for very long. Soon she ran out of steam and her swift attack slowly fizzled out. The brown Eevee's swift attack hit her at full force.

As she collapsed to the ground she noticed her friend charging at her with a quick attack to finish her off.

"STOP!"

The brown Eevee stopped running just before hitting her friend and the both turned over seeing the human and the Houndoom walking towards them. She crouched and pulled out a familiar looking purple and grey bottle, out of her bag. The brown Eevee started growling at the human and the Houndoom walked in between the human and the brown Eevee.

"Relax" Lisa said with a smile. "I am not going to hurt her. I am going to heal her." With that she sprayed the Silver and White Eevee with the bottle.

In a few seconds, the silver Eevee stood up, like nothing had happened. The brown Eevee suddenly relaxed.

Lisa smiled and then sprayed the brown Eevee as well. The brown Eevee immediately started growling at the human again. The silver Eevee giggled at her friend.

"There. Now you're all better too." said the human. The brown Eevee soon realised Lisa was right since he felt no fatigue from the battle. "Why don't you go back home so I can talk to Shiny in private?" Lisa asked.

Both the silver and brown Eevee's looked at the human confused. Lisa looked down at the silver Eevee, giving her a look that reassured her that she had nothing to worry about, which made her relax. She then turned to the male Eevee and gave him the same look, though the male Eevee was not buying it.

The silver Eevee looked over at her friend and quietly said "It's ok. I'll be fine."

The brown Eevee looked unsure but much to the silver Eevee's surprise, nodded and walked off.

Once Lisa was sure that the male Eevee was gone she turned her gaze back to the silver Eevee. "That was a good battle," she said "However, it is clear that, that Eevee has more battle experience and training then you. He knows how to use moves that you don't, which is surprising because you two look about the same age. Hasn't your friend or even your father taught you how to use more advanced techniques?"

The silver Eevee immediately looked down, remembering the conversation she had with her dad earlier in the day.

"I'll take that as a no," the human said with a sigh. "You know, it's really not good for you to be so unable to defend yourself. Especially when you are so special. You could be captured by any different type of trainer and who knows how they would treat you?" she said, concerned.

The silver Eevee looked up, tensing up at the thought of a bad trainer like the ones that her father had described to her, catching her. She didn't want to be involved with a trainer like that.

"I can see that idea doesn't appeal to you either, right?" asked the human. The silver Eevee nodded slowly, not sure what the human was getting at. The human smiled. "Then I got an idea," she said. "As I told you, I got four days here until I am leaving. How about in those days I help train you so you are able to defend yourself?"

The silver Eevee's eyes widened. She wondered if she was serious. Was she really offering to train her?

"Well" Lisa said. "What do you say?"

The silver Eevee immediately nodded her head. She then went over and started rubbing her head against the human's leg.

The human patted the Eevee's head affectionately. "You should probably head back now though," Lisa said "The sun is going down. We can start training tomorrow."

She looked up and noticed that Lisa was right, the sun was going down. She had better head back before her father suspects something. He probably wouldn't like it if he caught them. She would have to be careful about doing this.

She looked up at the human and gave her a nod. She turned to the Houndoom and said "Goodbye," before turning around and headed back to her family and friends.

Just as she got out of sight of Lisa and the Houndoom, she ran into her friend, who had a serious look on his face. She stopped, wondering what was wrong.

"What did you talk to her about?" he asked.

The silver Eevee was caught off guard by the question, though she supposed that she should have suspected it. She was wounding if it was a good idea to tell him. It might be a good idea to let him know so she has someone watching out for her and there was less of a chance of her getting caught. On the other hand, he might go to her father and tell him what she is up to.

"Nothing," she said, deciding not to take the risk. "She was just giving me some advice on battling."

She looked into her friends eyes and saw a look that told her that he wasn't buying it. She tried to move past him but he stepped in her way. She glared at him but saw that he wasn't going to let her past until she was honest with him. She let out a sigh, realising she had no choice.

"She offered to train me until she leaves four days from now."

She saw her friend look annoyed and worried. "Please don't tell my dad" she pleaded "I really want to train and get better and since you and my dad aren't going to help me, then this is a good way for me to do it."

He gave her a look that she couldn't read for a while before he gave a sigh. "It doesn't matter what I say, your still going to do it" he said. "I won't stop you or tell your dad. However, I won't help you out either. If your dad finds out, I was not part of this in anyway. Right?" he asked, looking right into his friend's eye.

The silver Eevee knew this was the only way this was going to work so she nodded in agreement. Her friend stared at her a little longer before turning around and started heading in the direction of their home. The silver Eevee followed not close behind, hoping that her father wouldn't find out anything.

* * *

Once they got back both their fathers had already returned with food. The brown Eevee walked over to her family without even saying goodbye to the silver Eevee. She thought it was because her friend was annoyed at her.

She went over to eat with her family as well. The whole time she was eating she noticed her father staring at her. _'There is no way that he knows, right?'_ she asked herself. She didn't see how her father could have known. She didn't smell her dads scent anywhere. Then she realised, _her_ scent. He must be able to smell the humans scent on her. She began to panic but calmed down when she thought about it and realised she might be making it up in her head.

"I'm going to sleep now," she said, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. She turned around and headed inside the bush.

Just as she began to curl up and close her eyes she heard someone coming in the bush.

"You know I can smell that humans scent on you?"

 _'Damn it,'_ she thought as she heard her dad's voice. She opened her eyes and saw a serious look on his face.

The silver Eevee took a deep breath and said the first thing that came to mind. "I didn't think it was worth mentioning. This isn't the first time she has visited and you trust her now don't you?"

The Umbreon continued to stare at her. The silver Eevee was even more nervous that her father might know something.

"I trust that, that human isn't going to do anything to you," the Umbreon finally spoke. "But, that doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful. A Pokémon trainer is still a Pokémon trainer and they will use Pokémon until they have no use for them."

"Lisa is not like that!" the silver Eevee yelled standing up and glaring at her dad.

The Umbreon continued to stare right back. "Trust me. I know what I am talking about. Trainers are nothing but trouble for Pokémon."

"How would you know?! The only trainer I have meet has been nice so how can you say that all trainer are tro-"

"Enough!" her father cut her off. "I am not going to discuss this anymore. If you're going to hang out with that trainer that is fine but I want you to be careful and run away if she tries to do anything to you, ok?"

Realising that if she pushed this any further she would not be able to hang out with Lisa, the Eevee quickly nodded.

"Good. Now you should get some rest." the Umbreon said as it walked over and wrapped its body around the Eevee.

The Eevee laid back down and curled up next to her dad, excited for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The silver Eevee slowly opened her eyes and notice that her father was still wrapped around her. She figured she must have woken up early because of her excitement. She wondered if it would be a good idea to leave now so that her parents wouldn't see where she was going.

Feeling impatient, she got up and slowly crept out of the bush so to not wake her parents. When she got out she noticed that the sun was barely out. It really was early.

Deciding not to let that stop her she headed in the direction of the human.

Once she got there she notice that she could only see the tent that the human slept in.

 _'She must still be sleeping,'_ she thought. The silver Eevee decided to go inside the tent and see for herself. She realised that she was right when she got inside and saw Lisa sleeping.

Figuring that it was best not to wake her up, she curled up next to Lisa and decided to try and get some extra sleep before training.

* * *

The Silver Eevee woke up to the feeling of someone stroking her fur. She opened her eyes and saw Lisa looking down at her, smiling.

"Good morning," she said. "So you got up early to see me. Are you that excited to get some training done?"

The silver Eevee nodded with a smile.

"Well then, let's get something to eat first. We can't train on an empty stomach." the human got up, picked up her bag and walked out the tent with the Eevee following close behind.

Once they got out Lisa poured some of that delicious food that the Eevee ate when they first met, into a bowl and placed it down in front of her. She immediately began eating the food as the human pulled something out of her bag and started eating herself.

Once they were done the human took the bowl and they started walking through the forest. The Eevee followed, wondering where she was going. Suddenly she stopped in a random open space in the middle of the forest.

"Here seems like a good spot to do some training," she said pulling out a Pokéball. "Houndoom, I choose you."

She threw the Pokéball and in a flash of light, the Houndoom suddenly appeared.

"Houndoom use Crunch to brake that branch in half," the human commanded pointing at a tree in the distance.

The Houndoom charged right at the tree. He jump up in the air and bit right into the branch, breaking it in half, it landing on the ground. The human picked up the thick piece of wood and stuck it into the ground.

"Alright. The first thing I want you to do is to hit this branch with your tackle attack."

 _'That's it?'_ thought the Eevee. She knew how to do tackle easily. She didn't need any help with that.

"Come on," the human said encouragingly. "Show me what you got."

Figuring the human has some idea of how to train Pokémon, she charged at the branch, hitting it full force. The branch didn't budge.

"Again," the human commanded.

Confused, the Eevee backed up and did it again, and again and again. She wasn't exactly sure how many times she did it, all she knew is that she did it until she started to feel exhausted.

"Ok, stop."

The Eevee stopped and looked up at the human.

"Take a rest now." she said as she pulled out the grey and silver bottle and started spraying her with it. "Once you have recovered, we can continue."

* * *

After what seemed like a few minutes, the silver Eevee stood up, feeling ready to continue.

The human noticed her getting up and looked at something on her wrist. "It's only been 30 minutes. Are you sure you are ready to continue?" she asked.

The silver Eevee nodded, feeling determined.

"Ok, now we are going to see if we can learn quick attack. When you're ready, try and hit this branch with one."

 _'Finally,'_ she thought. Something that she didn't know and wanted to learn. Right away she went charging at the branch, trying to hit it with her head even harder than when she was using tackle. Like before, the branch didn't budge.

"Ok, I want you to try again," said the trainer, looking serious at her.

The silver Eevee back up and hit the branch exactly like she did last time with no change. The silver Eevee felt disappointed.

"Ok, I think I see what you're doing wrong," Lisa said. The silver Eevee looked up at the human, curious as to how she could know what she was doing wrong in such a short amount of time. The human pulled out another Pokéball. "Pikachu, go." in a flash of light, a yellow Pokémon with red cheeks and black tips on its ears, appeared. "Pikachu, use quick attack on that tree."

The Pikachu went charging at the tree, Lisa pointed to. In a flash, he collided into the tree, causing it to shake.

"Thanks Pikachu, return," a red beam shot out of the Pokéball and the Pikachu disappeared. "See when you try to use quick attack _you_ are trying to hit harder. The point is not to try hitting hard but to go faster and by doing that, you will hit harder. Do you understand?" she asked.

The silver Eevee nodded.

"Good," she said smiling. "Then let's try it again."

Feeling more determined than ever, she charged at the branch but unfortunately there was no change.

"Not bad. Keep trying."

The silver Eevee kept charging at the branch like she did before with little to no difference. After another fail, she felt discouraged but decided to give it one more go. She backed up, took a deep breath and started running as fast as she could. She noticed something different this time. She was going a lot faster. She also noticed a white glow started to surround her.

As she was about to hit the branch she closed her eyes and heard something snap. She immediately stopped and opened her eyes. She turned around and notice that the branch had broken in half.

"You did it!" The human said, coming over and started rubbing the Eevee's head, affectionately. "That was good. The only thing you did wrong was you closed your eyes before hitting your target. This time I want you to run around and see if you can do it and don't close your eyes, ok?"

She nodded and began charging back and forth, practicing what she had just done. Like before she kept running back and forth until Lisa told her to stop. She had done the move successfully at least 15 times so she felt really proud of herself. The human brought out something for her to eat and told her to rest. When she was recovered, they would work on her swift attack.

* * *

"Ok, I think that's enough rest. Are you ready to practice your swift attack?"

The silver Eevee nodded excitedly.

"Alright, fire your swift attack at that tree." she said, gesturing at a tree.

The silver Eevee quickly fired a swift attack at the tree. It didn't last very long as the stars eventually fizzled out.

"Again."

She fired again and only a few stars fired from her mouth and eventually they fizzled out as well.

"I see your problem." Lisa said. "You're trying to fire the attack right away but the problem is that since you're so inexperienced in gathering energy, you don't produce enough power to make many stars or even powerful enough stars, for them to last long."

The silver Eevee nodded. It made a lot of sense the way she explained it. No wonder she could never beat her friend when she battled him. His father probably taught him quite a bit about gathering energy.

"Alright, I want you to focus on gathering energy. Don't fire until you're sure you have enough, ok?"

The Eevee nodded and began gathering energy. After a while she fired a swift attack that was twice as powerful then the other swift attacks she had fired previously. Encouraged by her success she continued to gather energy and fire until Lisa told her to stop.

"Ok, you're doing well," she said, sounding pleased with their success. "But you can't take that much time gathering energy in a real battle because they will probably have more experience gathering energy and will hit you first, right?"

The Eevee gave her a nod.

"So I want you to continue to do what you're doing. Don't fire until you think you have enough energy but see if you can gather energy faster."

She began doing just that. At first it took her a lot of time to gather energy but after a long time of doing it, she eventually started to get faster at it. Not as fast as she would have liked but fast enough so she would be able to keep up a bit with her friend.

"Ok, that's enough." Lisa said after a long time of practicing. "You have trained enough for today. It is going to get dark soon. Get some sleep tonight and we will see how good you are after a good night's rest."

Feeling like she needed to get some rest, the Eevee nodded to both Lisa and the Houndoom and started to slowly walk home, not having the energy to run.

* * *

Once she got back, her mother noticed her and immediately got concerned at how tired the Eevee looked.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Nothing," she said. "I was just playing with the human. I am tired. I think I will head to bed now."

"Well your dad should be home soon. Just wait a moment and he will bring food."

"I'm not really hungry. I really think I need to get some sleep."

Her mother was still concerned but eventually she nodded. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." the silver Eevee chirped. She then got into the bush, laid down and passed out almost immediately.

* * *

When she woke up the next day she let out a big yawn and slowly opened her eyes only to see both her mother and her father staring at her. She guess that she must have woken up early again. She stood up and had a big stretch.

"Morning dad," she said with a smile.

"Morning?" he questioned. "It practically midday."

The silver Eevee's eyes widen. "Really? I've got to go!" she began running out of the bush.

"Hold it!"

She immediately turned around to see both her father and mother staring at her.

"When I got home you were passed out before even eating." her father said, obviously concerned. "What did you do yesterday that got you so exhausted?"

"I told mother when I got home yesterday, I was playing with Lisa." she said trying to sound as convincing as possible. Her father gave her a look that told her he wasn't buying it. The silver Eevee knew that she had to get out of this conversation quick.

"Look, I'll talk about it later but right now I have to go and see Lisa. She has two more days here and then she is going. I want to spend as much time as I can with her."

"Wait!" her father called but it was already too late. The Eevee had started heading in Lisa's direction.

* * *

"There you are. I was wondering when you were going to show up," Lisa said with a smile when the Eevee suddenly appeared. She reached into her bag to get some food for the Eevee. "I guess you're not use to training so hard. Come on, eat up and we will use the rest of the day we have left to train."

She quickly ate her food. She didn't realise how hungry she was, until she started eating. Once she had finished, they then headed to that part of the forest they were yesterday and she began training. She brought out the Houndoom like yesterday to watch and she began working on her quick attack. She found her being a bit more successful then she was the other day. Now that she had someone to give her some guidance, she was able to succeed where she had failed before.

After she was tired from the quick attack training, Lisa told her to rest before she practices her swift attack. While she was resting she noticed that Houndoom was laying down and she decided to go over and talk to him. Maybe he can tell her if she was doing alright with her training.

"Hey."

Houndoom looked down at her with a blank expression on his face. "Hello."

"So…. How do you think I am doing?" she asked.

The Houndoom stared at her for a while, not changing his expression. "How do you think you're doing?"

"Well I don't know," she said calmly but she was feeling a little irritated on the inside. She hated it when people were not direct.

"If you don't know then you can't be doing that well, can you?"

"Hey," she said annoyed. "I think I am doing well for someone who hasn't had much experience or training."

The Houndoom gave her a smile. "Then there is your answer."

The silver Eevee's annoyance disappeared when she realised what the Houndoom was doing and gave him a smile. They sat next to each other for a while until the silver Eevee remembered a question that she had always wanted to have answered.

"So how did you meet Lisa?"

The Houndoom stared at her for a bit. The silver Eevee hoped that she hadn't asked something too personal.

"You remember that story that she told you when you met her? About when she was young and went into the forest on her own. She got attacked by a wild Pokémon?"

The silver Eevee nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well I was the Pokémon that attacked her."

Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"When I was younger I was told that all humans were bad so when I saw this human walking around in the forest I didn't trust her."

 _'Sounds like how my dad taught me about trainers.'_ she thought.

"I attacked her but before I could do anything bad, the human's dad came along. He battled me with one of his Pokémon. I lost and he caught me."

The Eevee was surprised to hear that Lisa didn't catch the Houndoom herself. The way that he respected her, she thought that that's how they would have met.

"The whole time I was with that man, I didn't listen to a word he said. I still didn't trust humans. I even tried to leave a couple of times but I felt a strange pull stopping me," he said with a bit of amusement in his voice. The silver Eevee wondered what he found funny about this story. "So he was going to release me back into the forest but apparently, Lisa asked if I could be her first Pokémon when she was old enough to be a trainer."

This caught the silver Eevee's attention. She leaned in closer, wanting to know where the story was going.

"So when she was old enough, her father gave me to her. At first I didn't listen to her either. All I wanted to do was leave and go back into the wild. Then one day a trainer challenged her to a battle. She used me but I didn't listen to her and thought I could win the battle on my own. I ended up getting beaten pretty badly. I woke up in a place where they recover Pokémon. I saw Lisa waiting right by my side. She stayed up until I had recovered. I realised that she actually cared about Pokémon and since then we have been friends."

"Wow," said the Eevee. "She really does care about Pokémon, doesn't she?"

The Houndoom smiled. "She does. As we travelled together I saw how she connected with Pokémon and made friends with everyone she caught. Though one thing surprises me."

"What?" she asked curiously.

"How much she likes you." the silver Eevee's eyes widened. What was so special about her?

"She really seems to think that you are a good Pokémon," said the Houndoom, as if sensing what she was thinking about. "She sometimes asks me how I think you are doing when we are on journeys together. She makes sure to come and visit you and even now she is training you. Maybe she relates to you because of how you're both adventurous or maybe she sees that you could be a strong Pokémon. Whatever the reason, she makes sure to see you after every journey."

This made the silver Eevee smile. Lisa did think about her when she wasn't here. She hoped that if she was ever caught by a trainer, it would be someone like Lisa.

"Thanks for telling me that," said the silver Eevee.

"No problem." replied the Houndoom.

"Hey," Lisa called. "If you have enough energy to talk, then you must be ok to train. Come on, let's work on your swift attack."

"Yes," called the Eevee. She got up, feeling a lot of motivation to work hard, for all the effort that Lisa was putting into her. They worked hard on her swift attack. Like with her quick attack, she found that she was having more success today. She did this until she got tired and Lisa told her that she better go home and how they will train differently tomorrow.

The silver Eevee walked home like she did yesterday but this time she stayed up till her dad got home with food so they wouldn't be suspicious, like they were earlier today. After she finished eating she went right to the bush and slept, waiting for the training she would be doing tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She woke up to find her father still sleeping in the bush. The Eevee wondered if she had gotten up early again because of her excitement. She walked out of the bush and saw that it was pretty bright outside. It can't have been that early. Why was her father still there?

Deciding not to worry about it she went off to see Lisa.

Once she got to where Lisa was, she noticed that she already had the food out for her. The silver Eevee quickly ate it and they headed off to where they had been training for the last two days.

"Alright. I told you we would be doing something different today," she began with a smile. "So we are going to test your skills in a battle,"

The silver Eevee got nervous. Was she really ready for a battle with a skilled trainers Pokémon?

"Don't worry about it," said Lisa, who saw the nervousness on her face. "Houndoom and I will watch you and the battle won't go too far. It is just to test your skills."

The silver Eevee took a deep breath and nodded. If Lisa believed in her then she could do it.

The human then pulled out two Pokéballs. "Houndoom, Pikachu, go."

In a flash of light, Houndoom and the yellow Pokémon from two days ago appeared.

"Um, hello," the silver Eevee said to it nervously.

"Hi," the yellow Pokémon said cheerfully.

"Alright, let's get started," said the human. "When I say go I want you to both charge at each other with your quick attacks, ok?"

Both Pokémon nodded as they both walked a distance from each other and got into an attack position.

"Go."

Both Pokémon started charging at each other. They collided into each other and neither of them budged as they kept trying to push a little harder, hoping to get an inch on their opponent. It seemed like they were evenly matched until the silver Eevee got an extra boost of energy and she was able to send the Pikachu skidding back on the ground.

"You ok, Pikachu?" asked Lisa.

The Pikachu got up and gave his trainer a nod.

"Ok. This time when I say go I want you to launch a swift attack at each other, ok?"

Like last time, both Pokémon gave a nod and prepared to attack.

"Go."

Both Pokémon immediately fired a swift attack at each other. The stars collided and caused a small explosion in-between each other. When the smoke cleared, it was clear that no one had the advantage over each other in this case.

"Good," Lisa said, obviously impressed. "Now it is time for you to actually battle. You're going to have to be prepared because I won't be helping you shiny. Are you ready?"

The Eevee nodded, ready to battle. She was about to launch the first move when suddenly a shadow ball attack went flying past her and landed in between the human and the Pikachu, causing an explosion of dust. Everyone looked over to see the silver Eevee's father staring right at them.

 _'Oh no.'_

"Pikachu, are you ok?"

The silver Eevee looked over to see the Pikachu that she had been training with, laying on the ground in obvious pain. The human pulled out a Pokéball and recalled the Pikachu to it. The Eevee felt angry.

"Dad, Why would you d-" she stopped when she noticed her dad standing next to her, glaring at her angrily.

"I knew you were up to something," he said in a way that made his daughter shrink away from him. "That's why I stayed behind today, to follow you. I told you to be careful and look what happened. That trainer was probably trying to trick you so it could capture you. If I didn't get in the way you probably would be that trainers slave."

"But dad I wasn-"

"No talking back. Come on, were leaving. You are forbidden from going out of me or your mother's sight from now on."

The silver Eevee felt distraught. This was the worst possible thing that could of happen. She was finally starting to get some training done for when she felt like she would eventually be able to go on her own but now that looks like it was never going to happen.

"She was in no danger."

Both Pokémon looked up to see the Houndoom standing right in front of them.

"Stay out of this," the Umbreon growled. "I won't listen to your lies. You were probably waiting to attack if she defeated that other Pokémon so your trainer could catch her."

"She was just training her so she would be ready if some Pokémon or a bad trainer comes and tries to catch her," the Houndoom growled back. "You can't expect to baby her all her life. She is going to grow up someday. Do you really want her to be defenceless?"

"If she needs protecting I will protect her and when she is old enough I will train her. She doesn't need training yet, especially not from a Pokémon and trainer as weak as you two."

That hit a nerve with the Houndoom as he started growling aggressively. The Umbreon glared back, not giving an inch.

"Calm down," the Eevee tried to interject but they wouldn't back away from each other. She didn't know what was going to happen.

"That was an impressive technique."

They all looked over at Lisa.

"Last time I checked though Umbreon's couldn't learn shadow ball unless the learn't it from a TM. That might explain why you don't trust me. You have been caught by a trainer before or at least had dealings with a trainer and it wasn't good was it?"

The silver Eevee looked over at her dad who was now growling at the trainer. Was it true? Was that why her dad hated her being around Pokémon trainers and didn't want her to go?

"Take it easy," Lisa said, holding up her hands defensively. "I can promise you that I am going to do nothing to shiny but you can't look after her forever."

"Shut up!" Barked the Umbreon. The Houndoom stepped in-between them, growling.

"It seems that you have some issues with us." Lisa said. "So I got an idea. If you think you can do a good job of protecting her then why don't you battle us. Prove that you can defend Shiny."

The silver Eevee looked at Lisa. What was she thinking? While she had never seen her father battle and she would like to, she didn't see how this battle would solve anything.

She then looked over at her dad and to her surprise, he nodded. Was he serious? He was really going to do this.

"Dad, are yo-"

"Be quite." he said at her, not taking his eyes off the human and the Houndoom. "I'll show you that you don't need to worry about anything and prove to this human that she needs to keep its nose out of a Pokémon's business."

Both Pokémon stared at each other almost as if they were waiting for the other to make the first move. The silver Eevee watched closely, not only because she wanted to see the battle but she was still curious as to see where Lisa was going with this.

"Houndoom, use Flamethrower." Lisa commanded. In an instance, a blast of fire went shooting out of the Houndoom's mouth. The Umbreon fired a Shadow ball that collided with the flame, causing a small explosion. He then went charging right into the smoke cloud as a white glow surrounded him. When the smoked cleared, the Eevee saw the Houndoom on the ground while the Umbreon was standing above him.

 _'Dad must have predicted he was going to do that and used the smoke as a distraction so he could hit him with a quick attack,'_ the silver Eevee thought. She didn't realise that her dad was so smart when it came to battling.

"Houndoom, are you ok?" Lisa asked, concerned. Houndoom immediately got up and barked that it was fine to his trainer. The Umbreon then went charging at him with another quick attack.

"Hold steady Houndoom." The Houndoom stood its ground waiting for the attack. The Eevee wondered what Lisa was up to. When the Umbreon collided into him, head to head, the Hooundoom's feet dragged backwards into the ground for a while before he was able to dig his feet down enough.

"Now Houndoom, use Rock Smash." the Houndoom's left front paw started to glow white and he hit the Umbreon right in the face with it, knocking him back a little bit. "Now use Flamethrower." The Houndoom fired a powerful flame attack out of his mouth that hit the Umbreon dead on, sending him flying backwards and landing on the ground not too far from his daughter.

"Dad!" Eevee cried desperately. "Are you ok?" as if getting strength from hearing his daughter's voice, the Umbreon got up. The silver Eevee noticed that he was panting. Clearly this battle was taking a toll on her father.

Lisa smiled, obviously impressed by the Umbreon's resolve. "Houndoom, use Crunch." Houndoom went charging right at the Umbreon with its mouth open.

Umbreon went charging at him with another quick attack. Just when it looked like they were about to collided, the Umbreon jumped right above the Houdoom. He then proceeded to spin around in mid-air and fire a shadow ball that collided right into the back of the Houndoom, sending him skidding across the ground.

The Umbreon then went charging at Houndoom to finish him off but the Houndoom recovered just in time and jumped out of the way.

Both Pokémon were panting at this point. They were both clearly tired from the battle.

"Alright Houndoom, finish him off with Overheat," Lisa commanded. Houndoom was gathering a big ball of fire in its mouth while the Umbreon just stood there. The Houndoom fired the giant blast of fire that was too fast for Umbreon to dodge and it hit him dead on.

"Dad!" The Eevee cried in horror. It took her a while to notice that the flames were flying in the air. When Houndoom stopped firing everyone noticed a green glow surrounding Umbreon. It disappeared a second later.

"So, he used protect," Lisa said, obviously not expecting that. "Good strategy, but now he is defenceless for a little while. Houndoom, use Rock Smash." the Houndoom's paw started to glow like last time and he charged right at the Umbreon hitting it dead on. It sent him skidding across the ground quite a distance.

Umbreon got up but he looked tired. One more move and he would be done. Then, suddenly, Umbreon started charging at Houndoom again.

"Houndoom use flamethrower." another blast of fire came out of the Houndoom's mouth but it looked weaker than the previous attacks. Clearly, Houndoom was exhausted too.

Umbreon varied off to the side, dodging the attack and suddenly, a different kind of glow then before surrounded the Umbreon. He suddenly started going faster than before and hit the Houndoom to the ground. The Houndoom tried to get up but he was struggling.

"That's ok, Houndoom," Lisa said as she walked over and crouched down next to him. "You've done enough, return." Houndoom disappeared into his Pokéball. "You win, I don't want Houndoom to get hurt. I am surprised that you knew Giga Impact though."

The Umbreon smiled as did the human. The silver Eevee didn't know why either of them were smiling. Lisa had just lost and her father must have been exhausted.

"Pokéball, go."

Out of nowhere a Pokéball flew through the air and hit the Umbreon. The silver Eevee's father disappeared inside the Pokéball.

The silver Eevee immediately started to panic. "Dad!" she cried as the ball began to shake around. The Pokéball then opened and Umbreon appeared again.

"Dad, are you ok? Are you caught?"

"Who's there?" Umbreon cried, ignoring his daughter.

"That sucks. It got out."

They all looked in the direction of the voice to see another human. This one was different then Lisa. It had shorter hair then Lisa and its voice was deeper.

"What's the big idea?" Lisa yelled at the other trainer. "You can't just try and catch a Pokémon when someone else is battling It."

"Well it was clear that you weren't going to catch It." the Human said nonchalantly. "So I figured I would. It stops me from having to go through the work."

The silver Eevee started to growl. This trainer was just like the trainers that her father warned her about.

The human looked over and noticed her. "That's amazing. A shiny Eevee. I am going to catch you." the human then pulled out a Pokéball. "Poliwhirl, I chose you." Suddenly a big blue Pokémon with a spiral on its chest appeared.

The Umbreon tried to step in front of his daughter but he suddenly collapsed.

"Dad!"

"Don't worry. We'll catch him after we catch you so you won't be apart." the human said like he thought he was a nice guy. Eevee growled at the trainer. This trainer was not someone she wanted to be caught by.

"Leave her alone," Lisa cried. "She is just a young Pokémon. You can't just battle her."

"Stay out of this." he yelled.

"If you want to battle someone, battle me." Lisa said.

"Lisa, this is my fight." the silver Eevee yelled.

Both trainers looked over and saw a determined Eevee. She was going to battle this trainer.

"See," the other human said. "Eevee wants to battle me so leave us alone."

"Shiny, are you sure?" Lisa questioned. The Eevee nodded. Lisa stared at her for a while before saying "Ok."

Eevee went back to staring at the Poliwhirl who was staring right back at her. Both waited for the other to make the first move. Deciding not to wait any longer, Eevee went charging with a tackle attack.

"Hold steady Poliwhirl," called the trainer. Eevee tackled right into the Poliwhirl but the attack barely affected him, as she bounced off his chest.

"Now Poliwhirl, use body slam." the Poliwhirl tried to slam his whole body weight on the Eevee but she was able to dodge at the last second. The Eevee then fired a swift attack at him that hit dead on.

"Poliwhirl, get up and use water gun." The Poliwhirl got up quickly and fired a water gun attack at her. The Eevee started running away as the attack followed her close behind. Eventually the attack hit her, sending her skidding across the ground.

The Eevee pulled herself up and fired a swift attack at the Poliwhirl. "Poliwhirl, use water gun again." The human called. The powerful water gun smashed right through the swift attack and collided right into the Eevee. "Now, finish her off with ice beam." The Poliwhirl started to gather Power in-between his hands. He then launched the attack right at the Eevee.

"Look out."

Her father's words gave her life and the Eevee was able to jump out of the way of the attack. The Eevee looked at the spot she was just in and saw it turn to ice. If that attack had hit her, she would have been finished.

Deciding not to be distracted by this, she charged right at the Poliwhirl with a quick attack. The attack hit, knocking the Poliwhirl back a few steps.

"Poliwhirl, use brick break." The Poliwhirl's hand started to glow white and hit the Eevee on her back, making her collapse to the ground.

"Now, Pokeball go." A Pokéball went flying at the Eevee. Using some of her reserve strength, the Eevee rolled out of the way, avoiding the Pokéball.

"Looks like the Eevee still has some strength left," the human seethed. "Poliwhirl, finish Eevee with brick break."

The Poliwhirl lifted its arm in the air as it glowed white, preparing to hit the Eevee full force. Before the Poliwhirl could send his arm crashing down, the Eevee on impulse jump up and bit into the Poliwhirl's arm, causing him to howl in pain.

"Poliwhirl, try to shake it off." The Poliwhirl thrashed his arm around trying to get her off. Eventually the Eevee realised its arm, landed on her feet and launched into a quick attack. She hit dead on, causing him to stumble back. She then fired a swift attack, causing the Poliwhirl to back up, inches away from a tree.

Not having enough energy for another quick attack, she charged at him with a tackle.

"Poliwhirl, use ice beam." the Poliwhirl started to gather the energy in his hands for the attack but Eevee hit him with the tackle attack. The Poliwhirl smacked it's head into the tree, knocking it out. As the Poliwhirl's body collapsed to the ground the trainer let out a growl in frustration.

"Poliwhirl, return." in a flash of red light, the Poliwhirl disappeared. The silver Eevee smiled before collapsing to the ground.

 _'I did it. I won.'_ she thought as she panted heavily.

"Looks like your worn out." the human said, smirking. "Now let's see if you can b-"

"Tyranitar, go."

The silver Eevee weakly turned his head around to see a giant Green Pokémon with a silver middle standing right behind her. Lisa walked next to the Pokémon, looking angry.

"You should leave now." Lisa said with distain. The other human backed away, before running off as fast as he could.

Lisa sighed. "Thanks Tyranitar, sorry to call you out like that. Return." once the Pokémon returned to its Pokéball Lisa dug into her bag and pulled out an Orange and Red bottle. She sprayed it on the Eevee and suddenly, she felt a lot better. Lisa then walked to the silver Eevee's father, who was still lying on the ground. He had a look in his eyes of amazement. Lisa sprayed the Umbreon and he slowly got up.

"There, now you're both better." Lisa said with a smile. The Umbreon looked up at her for a second before looking at his Daughter.

"Come on," he said in a way that was telling her, not asking her. He started walking in the direction of their home.

The Eevee stood there wondering what to do.

"You better go." Lisa said. "You both had a hard day. Get some rest. I will wait for you to come see me before I leave tomorrow."

The Eevee stared at Lisa for a moment before nodding and following her dad. The Eevee hoped that her dad would not be to mad at her about how the day went for the both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The silver Eevee followed her father home. There was silence between them the whole way. Once they got there they saw the Eevee's mother standing and waiting for them. Her father immediately walked up to her and started talking to her silently. No doubt he was talking about what happened today.

After he stopped whispering to her there was silence again. They were probably thinking of how to punish her. To be honest she felt like she deserved it. If she hadn't of trained with Lisa neither of them would have got hurt or nearly captured.

Speaking of which if she never disobeyed him she would have never met that other trainer who was precisely like how her father had described Pokémon trainers. Maybe all Pokémon trainers were like that and Lisa was the exception. Maybe she shouldn't get involved with trainers or leave home if that's what was waiting for her.

Deciding that she didn't like the silence any longer she walked up to her parent and decided to admit she was wrong.

"Mum, dad," she said, getting their attention. "I'm sorry."

They both just stared at her with expressions that were unreadable. "I shouldn't have disobeyed you," she continued. "If I hadn't have done that neither of us would have gotten injured and you and I wouldn't have gotten almost caught. You were right. If trainers are like that then maybe I sho-"

"Not all trainer are like that," her father cut her off. The silver Eevee immediately stopped talking and looked up at her dad who looked like he was remembering something.

Her father took a deep breath before continuing. "You remember what that trainer said about me knowing moves that I shouldn't know unless I've been around a trainer?" the silver Eevee nodded. "She was right. I once was a Pokémon trainers Pokémon."

The Silver Eevee's eyes widened. She remained silent, hoping that her father would tell her more.

He took another breath and began his story. "When I was young all I wanted to do was go on an adventure and meet trainers and other Pokémon." the silver Eevee was surprised. This was the second time someone had surprised her by telling her how they were like her when they were a kid.

"One day, I went out and saw a human. I had never seen a human before so in excitement I challenged it to a battle and lost. I ended up getting caught. I was sad that I lost but I was excited that I was going to get to go out into the world." he said in a way that made him sound very unhappy.

"I don't get it," the Eevee said in confusion. "If you were caught by a trainer why do you hate humans?"

"Because," he said in a way that made the Eevee think he was angry. "That human treated me badly."

The Eevee was shocked but the more it digested the more it made sense. If she was caught by the first trainer she met and they had treated her badly then she wouldn't have a good opinion on humans either.

"He was only interested in getting me and his other Pokémon stronger." he looked away from his daughter. His eyes having a tinge of sadness in them. "He would make me train all hours of the day without resting, would get me to battle when I was tired or injured and would not praise me if I won. At first I thought that was just how trainers were, trying to get the best out of their Pokémon. However, as I travelled with him I saw how other trainers treated their Pokémon. Where they would praise their Pokémon and be kind to them even if they lost a battle, knowing they tried their best, mine would berate me."

His daughter started to feel really sad listening to his father talk about this. She never imagined that her dad had to put up with that. She did suspect that maybe her dad had some experience with trainers but she never would have thought this happened. There was one thing bothering her though?

"If you were caught by a trainer, how is it that you are here?"

There was a long silence between them. The silver Eevee saw he didn't want to talk about it. She noticed a look on her mother's face that showed she knew how hard it was for her father to talk about this. She was about to tell him he didn't have to tell her if he didn't want to but before she could say anything her father continued talking.

"We were in an important Pokémon battle. If we would have won he would have become a champion of a big tournament and he would have been recognised as a great Pokémon trainer. It was down to me and another trainers Pokémon and I lost. After the battle he didn't even take me to heal. He brought me to a forest, realised me from my Pokéball and told me he was done with me."

The Eevee couldn't believe what her father was telling her. How could someone just abandon someone who battled so hard for them?

"I was lucky," her father said, interrupting her train of thought. "There just happened to be some of my kind in the forest. They took care of me as I healed and I started my new life. I wanted to make sure that not one of us were treated badly by a trainer. I wanted us, especially you to not be hurt by a trainer. That's why I didn't trust that trainer when she would come visit you."

Everything made sense to her now. All those times he was being protective was because he didn't want what he went through to happen to her.

"However I see I had no reason to worry after I battled that trainer today." her father said as, to her surprise, a smile appeared on her father's face. "She has clearly raised her Pokémon well. I haven't had a battle like that in a long time. Plus, you could tell she really cares about her Pokémon when she stopped the battle so her Houndoom wouldn't get hurt." he continued. "Plus, what you showed me in that battle showed how she could train Pokémon. Tell me, did you train with her every time she came here or is this the first time?"

"This is the first time." she said quickly, wondering where he was going.

"Well the way you handled yourself in that battle was amazing," he said in a way as if he was almost proud. He took a deep breath, his face returning to being serious. "Tell me, you have always wanted to go on an adventure, right?" she nodded. "And when I say adventure I mean not just in this forest. You want to see the world, right?" again, she nodded. "You also trust Lisa and her Pokémon?" she nodded again, still not seeing where this was going. He took another breath. "Then you should see if Lisa wants to take you on her adventure."

The Eevee's eyes widened.

"What?" both her and her mother said in unison.

"If you really want to go on an adventure then maybe you should ask Lisa if she will take you with her." her father repeated.

"She can't," her mother protested. "She is only a child. She is not ready to go out and see the world."

"Yes she is," her father said, calmly. "She showed me that she is a determined Pokémon that wants to get stronger so she can see the world. I've tried to shelter her for years and she is stronger than when I was when I was her age. She is ready."

While her mum tried to argue, the silver Eevee was still trying to take this all in. Her dad was finally letting her be able to go out to see the world. To leave home. But this was happening so suddenly. She had talked about going on an adventure before but now that it was really happening she was unsure.

Almost as if he could feel how she felt, her father spoke up. "You should spend the night sleeping on it but if you wait too long you will miss your chance." after he said that he went back to talking to her mother about it.

Realising that today had been a weird enough day and that she couldn't take all this in right now, she decided to go to sleep. She walked past her mother and father, who were still discussing it, walked into the bush, curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

When she woke up, she noticed that her parents were still sleeping. She quickly got up and walked out of the bush to see that the sun was barely rising. She wasn't surprised that she woke up early. She was having trouble falling asleep in the first place because of what her father said to her yesterday.

She was still having trouble making a decision. She knew she had to make it soon but the Eevee wished that she had more time to decide. Was she really ready to leave home? Go on an adventure and see the world? She always wanted to be able to go but now she wasn't sure. She would be leaving her family and friends and may never see them again. She felt bad about getting on her friends case about not wanting to leave home a few days ago.

"Hey."

Speaking of her friend, there he was, walking right up to her.

"Hey," she said, her mind still on what happened yesterday.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said with a half-smile. "I got a lot on my mind."

"I heard."

The silver Eevee looked right at her friend. "How did you he-"

"I heard you and your parents talking last night," he said smiling. "I was really impressed to hear that you were able to defeat a trainers Pokémon in a battle. Pretty impressive since you haven't beaten me in a while." the brown Eevee smiles smugly while the silver Eevee poked her tongue at him. "And now you have got the opportunity to go out and see the world. You must be excited." the silver Eevee looked away, not wanting to face her friend. "You're not sure, are you?"

"No, I'm not." she said, glaring at him. "You happy? I don't know. Do you want an apology for me getting on your case or something?"

There was a long silence between. The brown Eevee suddenly smiled at her. She just huffed and looked away.

"You know," the brown Eevee began. "No one is making you leave but there is more to this world then this part of the forest." The silver Eevee looked over at her friend. "Besides," he continued, looking right into her eyes. "If you ask me you should take this opportunity and shouldn't worry about the risks."

The silver Eevee smiled at her friend. "You know it's not that easy." she said.

"Why not? You've got to grow up sometime."

The silver Eevee laughed as her friend once again using her own words against her. She had to admit that he was right though. This was an opportunity that was big for her and it might not come around again. Still, she was wondering if she will ever see her friend or family again.

"That human kept coming to visit you even though you weren't one of her Pokémon. I'm sure at some point she would take you back to see us," her friend said reassuringly, as if sensing what she was thinking about.

Her eyes widened. She had never thought of that. She probably would take her back to see them again. She wouldn't be away forever.

"So, did you decide?"

Both Eevee's turned around to see both the silver Eevee's parents staring at them. She was wondering how long they have been standing there. Deciding that, that wasn't the best thing to think about right now she walked up to her parents to ask them an important question.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" she asked. Her father just gave her a look that was answer enough. She turned to look at her mother. "What about you?"

Her mother looked away with sad eyes. "I don't want you to leave," her mother said quickly. The silver Eevee wasn't surprised that her mother felt that way. Still, she wished that she had her approval. "But," she said before pausing for a while. She took a deep breath before looking into her daughters eyes. "I knew it was going to happen someday and your father's right, you're ready."

The silver Eevee smiled and was about to thank her mother but she turned around and went walking into their family's bush before she could say anything. She was worried now. Was her mother really ok with this?

"She'll be fine," her father said smiling. "Go on, you should go before you get cold feet."

Reassured by how sure her father was, she nodded. "Thank you," she said before turning to face her friend. "Goodbye and thanks for everything. I'll never forget you." her friend gave her a nod which she guess was his way of saying "me to" she took a deep breath before she started running off into the forest.

* * *

Once she reached where the human was, she noticed that the tent was already packed away and Lisa was finishing eating her food. She must have been planning on setting off as soon as she said goodbye.

Lisa looked up, noticing the silver Eevee. "There you are shiny," she said as she walked over to pat her head. "You come to say goodbye to me already?"

The silver Eevee shock her head. The human looked at her confused.

"Really? Then is there something else you want?"

The silver Eevee was a little stuck now. She didn't know how to convoy to the human that she wanted to go with her. She looked around for a while to see if there was something around that could help her when she noticed Lisa's bag on the ground. She quickly walked over to it and started digging through it.

Once she found what she was looking for, she pulled it out and placed it in front of the human. Lisa stared at the Pokéball for a while before looking back at the Eevee.

"Are you sure?" she questioned. The Eevee nodded. The human continued to stare at the Eevee before smiling. "Ok." Lisa said as she tapped the button of the Pokéball on the Eevee. In a flash, a stream of light enveloped her and she felt a strange sensation around her. She relaxed into the feeling until it stopped.

A few seconds later she heard something like she was being commanded to get out and she found herself in the forest again. She looked up at the human confused.

"Looks like some people want to say good bye."

The silver Eevee turned around to see her parent's staring at her. She smiled. She didn't like how things ended earlier and she was pleased she had a second chance to say goodbye. She quickly walked up to her parents and cuddled up next to them quickly. She then said her final goodbyes before she and Lisa started heading off, ready to have a big adventure.

The End

* * *

 **I want to thank everyone that read this. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
